The Clockwork Killer
by The Clockworker
Summary: The god of time and space was baldy injured during the war againts the hummans. The clockworker is what they called him. Our story starts with no memory of anything and a girl named lola.


The Clockworker

Chapter 1 The Awakening

As I wake to the sound of blank and the sight of black. I stand up. Completely unaware im nude. I look at my wrist to find i am chained and shackled to something. I turn around to find a box. I go to the box and find inside the box was a key and a black trench coat with a note attached to it saying three words. "Start The Clocks". Boom I feel like a damn bolt of lightning went through me, knocks me out.

I wake to find myself fully clothed in the black trench coat. I see a shine of light,I Get up and walk over to it. The light shines brighter as I open what seems like a door to find a room with a Alter in the middle. As i walk over to the altar I see gears and driving rods to what seems like a big steam engine. As I reach the altar a hear loud hiss of steam. The altar lights up scarlet red. I see what look like a key shape hole. I insert the key and the alter says. "Welcome Cameron D Clockwork to the clocks of the world's core. The key to start the realignment of the gears." I turn the key i feel weak and sick. The key then ejects and along with it a vial in a break proof containers saying "when open you will remember it all cam." I tried everything to open it. Smashing it with a rock. All it did was break the rock. I tried putting it in the way of the moving gears it cracked a tooth of this 100 foot tall gear.

All of the sudden I see the key still in the key slot in the container. I turn the key and the container opens. In a smit of pleasure I say to myself "i have no idea what's about to happen but all i do know is that this might hurt". I take the vial and the hypo needle and the vial. As I the hypo fills with is black sludge looking stuff. I tap the air out of the hypo and sticked it into my arm. I scream at the top of my lungs "SON OF A BITCH." As the black sludge goes through my veins I feel my body surge with anger and hatred. Then I see myself with 2 men. Me,Miller,Artyom finding D6. Then me saving a girl a little one with power's the world needed to see. Then more of me saving people. From different worlds? Then The last memory was me and A girl sitting together her bleeding from multiple holes around her. Dressed in a orange and black dress. And A clock face for a eye. I get up the room springs into light.I see 4 clock faces and gears moving all around me then i see the doors. I run to them and throw the switch. As the locks disengage and the motor wind up and the gate moves slowly. As I walk through the darkness I see at the end of the tunnel there was a red glowing sign saying something. I run over to the sign and trip and fall on something. The thing then jumps up and springs to life. I look down i'm as pale as a ghost. It hit me.

Chapter 2 A Old Friend

I pick my ass up and dart it for the red light. Scared out of mind on what I just witness. I get to the red light and it says. "D6 emergency entrance". I then get flashbacks of finding the D6 bunker complex with a man Named Artyom And a older man named Miller. I build this part myself by my bare hands.I hear something behind me it's that thing again. I look around and i felt a lever. I pulled it and red lights all the way down the hall flashed alive. I could now see what the creature was. It was a girl. Black hair and short. She tried walking towards me then fell. Then I hear her say something. "Cam it's you. Its really you. Please help me..." I run over to her and see what was the matter. I asked her what her name was and she said. "lola" Boom like a freight train hitting me I get more memories. This time with her. I built her. She was the reason why D6 was built. I was looking around when we first found D6. I had wanted to build a girl to be with me for a long time. I set up shop and built her. She required a large amount of power even tho she had the inner workings of clockwork. The clockwork would start when the Clockssion core was activate. I built a titanic size room and built 5 main steam engines and 10 boilers to run 2 generators to jumpstart her core. She had the workings of a human. Blood,Organs,living cells. Only things she didn't have was a human brain and a human heart. The perfect humanoid mechanism ever built by me. But she would never make it. She was losing too much blood for me to stop it. I don't know on how long i was out for but long enough for it to take a toll on her and on D6. But still i have to try. I Tell her no matter how much it hurts you need to bear it. "Ok cam. Please hurry." I pick her up and run towards the armored door. I put my hand in the device next to the door and i stabs me and takes a blood sample. The door Grinds open. I find myself with lola in the D6 living quarters. I ran pass the Bedrooms. And stopped. I saw inside one of the bedrooms a little girl. My little girl. Chaos. I still had a girl to take care of. I started running full force now. I break through the wooden door press throw the emergency evacuation lever that drops all the doors in D6 and head to Lola's chamber. what i saw next would kill me if it had the chance.

In Front of me was Fluffy. My 3 headed hound that protected hell and D6 for years. I told her to come and sit. But the dog flung at me and bit me. I dropped lola. And tried to reason with fluffy. The dog stopped biting sat up straight. The 3 heads looking at me. I got to pet the middle head and she whimpers. I told her it's alright. I picked lola backup and fluffy to my side. We headed off to lola's chamber. When we got there i put lola in her chair and i told her. You need to be still ok. "cam. I have always wanted to say this. I love..." I heard her clockssion core stop. I started to cry. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPEN! I run to the boiler room. And Start the fires in all 10 Boilers. I start throwing the coal reserves one by one into the boilers. I get the over pressure alarm on the boiler controller. I open all valves to the engines. the terminal says "engines 1 through 4 active. Engine 5 is damage. Requires manual activation of steam valve" goddamnit. I throw the main power switch and D6 is under main power for the time being. I send some of the power to the reactor to prime it. I go to lola's vital terminal. All signs show she is dead. But I hope i can kick start the core one last time. I start the kickstart process before opening the main steam valve for engine 5. I run down towards the main room. it was roaring with the steams engines. i see the main valve. I go up the stairs and turn the valve with all my might. Then i hear it the hiss of steam into the engine. But the engine didn't move.

Chapter 3 Restart

I jump over the railing and pull on the engine's flywheel and it revs into life. I hear over the main frame speakers. 'POWER AT 100% ALL PERSONNEL PREPARE FOR CORE START'. I head up to the main control room. I look at the controls. I find the core restart panel. It needed the key. I get the key from out of my pocket and slip it into the key slot and turn the key a flash of memory come flooding in. Me building lola. Me using my blood and my flesh. the red light on the terminal switched to green i pressed the discharged button and i see lola body arch. She screamed,But if i stop the process now she will die forever. her core would be destroyed. couldn't let that. I leave the key in and bolt down to her chamber. i didn't care if the electricity would jolt me or if the radiation from her core being reactivated would fry me. I didn't care, I had to do one last thing. I run to her chair. she was crying. eyes full of tears pupil dilated. I closed her mouth and kissed her and told her if she had to it's fine to let go. The barking stopped. the main frame said. "GENERATORS OVERHEATING. COOLDOWN IN EFFECT." I wasn't able to save her the way I was supposed. As tears roll down my face and i hang my head in shame, I kiss her one last time. and her eyes fluttered open. I stand there in shock. I undo the restraints and she flings herself towards me. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there holding her crying. "cam you did it. why did you choose to save me. i was the reason behind all of this. why did you choose to save me." I let go of her and told her everything that is happening. I told her what i knew and she told me what i needed to know. She reached into her dress. and pulled out a vial of some green liquid. I took the vial she told me. "This will bring back everything. your powers,who you were. This will make everything better." I take the vial and the needle from earlier and filled it with the green liquid. I was about to stick it into my arm when she said. "WAIT. NOT HERE. I won't be able to control your reaction. you could go into the shadman if you do it here. Please let's go to the forge so i can keep an eye on you at a distance." I look at her and see distress. Am I really that destructive. I get up at pick her up. She couldn't walk while her core was still trying to restart. We run to the forge.

Chapter 4 The Blacksmith's Layer

The Forge. It kept popping up in my head. It was the place where i built them. DEATH and TAXES. We passed by the doors leading to the living quarters. i remember seeing chaos. 'Hey lola i'm going to wake chaos.' "Are you sure cam. We don't know if that's the chaos you knew.' She was right. But it was worth the risk. I put lola down and she tried to stand and almost fell. 'stay here. don't try and be a hero ok. Fluffy will be here. DO NOT ACTIVATED CORE SEQUENCE 1 OK. The last thing i want to happen to you is your core overheating.' 'Come here fluffy. I need you to take care of her. i need you to take her to the forge ok lock.' "Cam i don't want to leave you please." I didn't want her to be around for what i'm about to do. I put her on fluffys back and they head on to the forge. I walk down the hall and pass chaos's room. I walk into my room and i get a huge headache. I feel something running down my face. 'blood?...' Boom i'm on the ground holding my head screaming. I keep hearing. do it do it DO IT DO IT DO IT. I then remember. The backup. I get up reach into the closet and grab a I.V bag full of blood. I stick the needle into my arm and force the blood back into my system. I get up and walk off the headache. I open the closet again and grab my clothes. Black vest. Black Dress Shirt. Orange tie. Black boots. ' Damn that feels better.' I walk over to a side of the bedroom with a sofa. I move the sofa out of the way and open the hatch below it. Inside was a m1911 and a spare set of keys for every door in D6. I walk out of the room without replacing the sofa and head down to chaos's room. I open the door. I find her asleep in her night clothes. I look around. Her room was painted black with purple stripes along the top and the trim of the floor. I walk to her bed and find her life support system was still active. 'The backup battery's worked for this long. I need to get the reactor back in operation.' I turn off the life support system and remove the I.V bag which was long needing replaced. I grab her arm. Still smooth, just like her mother. 'Chaos it's daddy time to wake up sweety.' She didn't wake up till the third time I told her too. She gets up and starts to cry. I told her what's happening and what we need to do. "dad we can't. Mom's to hurt she won't be able to go to her full form.' "i know sweetie. daddy's got a idea but i need you to promise me whatever happens. You will take care of mommy and your sister's ok' Chaos was my first child i ever had. she didn't age like humans she looked and acted 11 but was really 1,000 years old. I leave her so she could change but then I hear a crash. I run in. 'CHAOS!?' "DAD HELP ME." I found her under the fallen dresser. If she was fully awake and her powers were alive she would have dodged it. I lift the dresser up. Sadly she was naked. 'I'm sorry sweety let me help you.' "Dad what happen to my power's.' i help her up and put help her put her dress on. 'The world has stopped for a long time. The main clocks are starting to realize. D6 is coming alive again. We need to make it to the forge then the station.' " But what about moma. And rias and everyone else." ' I had them sent to hell sweety. It will be ok rias has her people taking care of them.' I picked her up and she hopped on my back. I get to a rail car and fire the engine up. ' Fucking things. Built like tanks.' The control panel comes to life. The train starts to move towards the forge.

It takes 10 mins to get to the forge on feet. The train was faster and i could look after chaoses wounds. The I.V bag she that was attached to her was full of a special chemical that protected her while she side effects were sleeping ness and world sickness. Which means her powers would be suppressed or non existing for 30 mins. "chaos. Did you ever wake up then fale back asleep?;' "no. Dad, Do you remember anything else. Anything about the test or mom." 'no. Alli remember was seeing a girl in a orange and black dress, she was shot to high hell but alive. Then i remember see lola being taken." the forge was up ahead. I saw the emergency light above the door. Under the the light was fluffy and lola. "We are alive but mostly ok." I pick chaos up and put her on fluffy's back. ' I need you to follow us with her on your back. Ok girl.' I open the door to the forge. I see a laser pointed at my head and glowing eye's. 'Hello? who the hell's in here?' " Cam?" I thought i would never here that voice again. I walk inside and the lights kick on. At the end of the hall was a man. He flipped his N.V goggles up. 'ARTYOM!' I run and grab his neck and hug him. " How are you here. You should still be in the chamber, I didn't think you would live." 'Long story, I will explain later. I need to get in the forge' " I walk over to the door and go to open it. I hear the big mag lock disengage and the door opens. " Cam what are you doing, that room is the core start chair for lola When you built her . Why are you going in there?" I close the door and i see lola up top in the control room. The forge, besides being a blacksmith shop and a engineer's paradise. It server one main purpose. To help me regain my powers in a time of need. I sit down in the chair and the light's switch on. ' Lola i'm going to put the vial into the auto injector. when i do lock me down and do not let anybody in the room.' " Yes sir." I put the vial into a slot on the chairs armrest. Then locks and chains over my arms,legs,feet,and torso snap into place. Two arms with needles come down and stab me in the arm. "Starting the injection now came. Remember fight the temptation of power. If you don't. The world as we know it will be done for and there is no saving it this time.'' ' I understand.' Then the green fluid goes through one of the clear tubes to the needle. In the other was a crimson red fluid. 'blood.. Why is there blood in the other tube?' " I am taking some from you to save her cam." Then it hits me. Heat. My eye's killing me. 'Lola WHAT IS HAPPENING, I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF THIS HAPP...' Then all my memories came back. My eyes Glowing orange and red. The chains give and my bonds break. Time stops. I get up I look down at my feet. 'No this will not happen. I must control it.' My memory is back. I remember. D6 was starting to be attacked. Lola was sent in and i followed her but one of the soldiers was able to get some hits on me. Lola saw and went berserk. She didn't know till last minute, she hit me and was about to kill me. ' LOLA ENOUGH!' Her eyes went from red to black and she saw the damage she had did. I get up and my healing factor took over. ' You almost killed me.' She came running to me crying. " I'm so so so Sorry cam. I thought you were in trouble." Then Memories of her. ' Kurmani. I'm coming.' TIme went back to normal. I get up from the chair and I look up and i see a girl in the chamber. She looked 18. " You never cease to amaze me dad.'' 'Sam. good to see you're alive.' She starts crying and runs over to me and hugs me tight. Sam. A demon i saved from being killed. Her family was part of a village of monsters and beings alike, A group that called themselves "The Cleanser's" killed them right in front of her. I was walking looking for some metal ore and i hear a scream. I grab my gun and start to run in it direction.

Chapter 5 By Thine's Sword.

I find four body's and a little girl crying. I walk over and she blasted me back but it did little damage. 'Shhh it's ok i'm not here to hurt you. I promise. My name is cam, What is your's?' "Samantha dyatlov. What are you going to do to me?" As i look over and see 2 dead demons. 'Are those your parents?' Then i see 2 more bodies. 'Fucking cleansers. Did they do this?' "yes but i killed them." I come over and i put my hand on her head and i tell her. 'You don't have to live in this town. Do you want to come with me?' " Are you sure. How can i trust you? how do i know you won't kill me?" ' Because you are of great value to me. I don't want to see you die like them.' "What use do i have for you. All i am is a weak shape shifting demon i will never great like her.'' She was talking about tanaka. A great swordsman and blacksmith of many weapons. 'You know, I am better than her. I don't have a contract with a demon. Would you like to be my demon and my partner as well. If not i would love to have your company. "You Better than tankyaka. How... Wait you're..." 'Cameron D Clockwork at your service mam. And i would be glad if i had you as my demon sword.' "Are you sure. I'm not that strong." 'I will train you.' From that day on i have helped her with everything from training to going in and out of different sword shapes. But she wanted to bound to the sword i made from a very close girl to me. A ship girl

As sam won't let go i feel like the world has gone to hell in a handbasket. And now it's on my doorstep. ' Ok sam. I'm glad your back. And more over i'm still alive.' "Cam. Son of a bitch you're alive. Your readings are off the charts. You should be going berserk right now, Is that sam in there." I bust down the door and i get the most powerful jolt of electricity yet. I channel it back to my body and i control it until it subsided. I look over at artyom to find him holding my holster's with my baby's 'Death and Taxes. Look like the day you were built.' I walk over to the weapons locker and give a blood lock a good tap. The lock drops to the floor and inside was the best thing in that locker. Ask i open the door in the locker, I walk through and inside was my brute. Jeev's, my x-m01 power armor. 'Jeev's Awake.' As the power armor springs to life and the eye's turn crimson it speaks. " Clockssion core empty running on backup battery. Warning backup battery is low, 10 mins till full shutdown to preserve main core functions.'' 'Damn it lasted up till now.' I walk over to the table and grab my last Clockssion core. I remove the old one and slap in the new one. 'JEEVA'S AWAKE GODDAMNIT.' "x-m01 power armor back online. Vat's active. EMP shield hot. Good to see you again sir.'' I open the back of the power armor and hope in. 'Alright people. Time to head to big boy.'

Chapter 6 The Truth

'Damn this feels weird. Is my junk suppose to fit into the cup like that?' "well sir it has been 200 years since D6 was compromise. I'm surprised she has held together this long." 200 years. I was asleep for 2oo years. "Lola if will tell master cameron what happen. This time in full detail." "Alright i will. D6 was being spotted by the group called the league of Nation's. All powers of the world came together and had one target.'' 'Me and D6.' I should have known that. "They sent onslaughts of soldiers and multiple other faction's. They were able to get past the 2 outer wall's but then they got stopped by me at the 3 entrance. That's when i heard a fallen soldier cry for help. His leg's was gone. I was about to kill him when you stepped in and patched him up. His comrades came and took him away without knowing. But he was able to take one thing from me." 'A photo huh. And they tried to decipher anything they could from it.' "yes. And they did. They found out that every time you went to a peace conference you would take me with you,And they also knew what your limits were. The worst thing was is that they knew how protective i was over you. And they shot you in the head with a bullet of pure plutonium, Knocking you out. Then I unleashed renderoc and killed everything in sight. Until you woke up and stopped me. The next thing i know was that you went full shadman and killed everyone. Almost kill me and kurmani in the process. You calmed down enough that your senses came back. You then locked yourself in that room and had your memories made into the capsule." So that's how the world ended. or so i thought. 'Is the world dead?' "No, all world powers are alive and prospering. They forgot about the war, but they still mourn their dead." We reached the blast door leading to Big boy. 'This is step one. Secure the key's. I will get the engine back up. You guy's get 4 car's ready. I need a headquarters and a armory for sure. The rest can be whatever you guys want.' The engine was in running condition. The big boy is a 8 piston, 16 wheeled beast. Designed by me, it ran goods and supplies to the builder's of D6. I walk over to the fint of the engine. I grab the front of the engine And push with all my might and the engine moves backwards slowly. I get the engine to the coal bunk and dump the remaining coal. ' Guy's we will need to make a stop to get more coal.' "Cam that's all me got. The coal reserves are empty and I don't know if the coal silos are still intact." The coal falls in. We got half a tender in enough to make it to the hospital. Kurumani should be there. I hop in the cab and start the fire in the boiler. 'Sam i need i fireman, Unless anyone else want's to be it.' "Ya I will be it" Sam hops up into the cab. She changed into a pair of overalls and a red shirt. As she shovels the coal in i go around back and push the cars to the engine.

Chapter 7 Big boy

I push the car's into place. A command center, A armor for the gun's and jeeves to stay, and a satellite center. The last car was a sleeping car with a galy as well. They all couple into place. I hop up into the armory and exits the power armor. 'Jeev's if i yell for you don't come over unless you here lola say it aswell. I need you to fix death for me. Trigger stuck.' "yes sir. I warn you my clockssion core is damage. I would take caution when using me.'' I walk over to the sleeper car and inside was 5 rooms and 2 baths. I check in all the rooms and see nothing out of the ordinary. I open the door leading to the galley. Inside was something I wouldn't expect. Inside was Ranea. My second daughter. She is known as a extra species. I had sex with her mother because of how bad her kinds population is right now. She is known as a Arachna. A half spider half human being. She was only 11 years old. Unlike chaos, ranea doesn't really age like anyone else in my family. She will most likely only live to be 90,000 Years old. I walk over to where she was. She turned around and stabbed me in the stomach with a knife. 'Son of a bitch. Renae it's me cam.' "Dad?" she rips the knife out of me. I had to put my goddamn liver back into place. 'I didn't expect you to be here. You have been busy i can tell.' "Someone has to keep the Big Boy up and running. Why are you here? Did you suspense end already,or did she wake you up." 'My suspension was up.' Ranea was the hardcore yandere girl. She wasn't great in combat. She has no special powers beside being able to spin a web twice as strong as titanium. She didn't care what happen to anyone. She only cared about me,sam, and her mother. We hop out of the car and walk to the engine. up front was sam and lola. Artyom went to retrieve something is what lola said. Next thing i hear is running and screaming. I look up to find ranea trying to stab lola. 'Sam eyelander NOW!' Sam then changes to the sword of faith. I run over and try and stop them from bringing down D6. But it was too late.

Lola goes berserk. Before she sliced renee's head off, I step in and block her attack with sam. 'LOLA THIS IS A ORDER FROM YOUR CREATOR. DEARM NOW!' It was no use. I was able to push her back enough to let ranea get out of the way. 'Sam return to normal state. I need to do this alone.' "yes sir. But are you sure?" 'yes...' I walk over to lola. Her eyes glowing red, she was shaking. I walk over slow and steady. She was crying. 'It's ok lola. I know it has been a while and all you were doing was protecting yourself.' She looks up at me. The tears don't stop but she goes out of beserk mode. I kiss her, and tell her it will be ok. "Why... Why does this always happen." 'It's ok. It's over now. Come Let's go find Kurumani. Artyom comes back with 2 bags of blood, A knife, And something i didn't expect. 'Metro 2033 huh? Good book' He smiled "yep. got you some blood in case you need it" 'Thank you artyom. Alright guys get in the car's. Sam you're with me.' "Cam may i go instead of sam. I know it might be selfish but please." I look at sam. she didn't looked pleased. 'how about i run the engine for a while then you girls come along after the next stop.' "Ok." But sam still wasn't happy. I hop up into Big Boy. 'All aboard everybody. Let's go..." I turn to see a Battalion of U.S Soldiers and what looks like U.N leaders. I blow the whistle and throw the engine into forward and pulled the throttle all full. Sparks fly as big boy moves. "Stop that train!" I see a man. Holding a Girl, She was beaten and bloody but alive. It was kurmani. 'GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!' I hop out of the train. "Dad don't!" I feel myself become cold as ice I look around and see all men had guns pointed to me. 'Drop her NOW' "Who are you? What are you doing here. This is A Dangerous area." I hear the big boy stop in the tunnel lead to the hospital but there were men running in their direction now. I Close the door without using any computer or being over there. "How did you do that? Don't tell me.." 'Name's Cameron D Clockworks asshole welcome to my home. That's my wife you're holding there.' "Really your cameron? Damn I was expecting more. Yes i know that this is your wife but sadly she might not live to see another day." I look at her, She has lost a lot of blood and has a hole in the side of her torso. 'What the hell did you do think you are doing? Coming into my home and destroying everything you see. What is your name.' "Names General Jackson. I'm the recon team to scout out this building. It was suppose to be abandoned but now I see i got a family of rats in here." Everything goes dark then. Then the intercom comes on. "WARNING EMERGENCY POWER OFFLINE. PLEASE RESTART REACTOR OR CONNECT TO GRID AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." Damn. The boilers must be dead. I look around and find the switch that turns on the grid power for the big boys house. 'You. Get out now before i kill you and your platoon of idiots. To think you would win against me or any of my children.' He drops kurmani. A small but noticeable noise came from her. "Kill Th..." Then it was gone. Her body stopped moving and no sign of her breathing. 'Kurmani? Baby? Are you ok? Say something' There was a sharp pain to my skull then. 'OWW WHAT THE FUCK." on of the privates were standing there shaking not knowing what he just did. Sam pops in out of nowhere covered in blood. Lola walked up to my left and chaos to my right. 'Where s ranea?' I look behind me then i look forward to see the shaking private was gone. "You know the first thing you did wrong was thinking that he would either let you live or that you had a chance of killing him with those weapons." Ranea slams down on three men killing them. I reach for taxes and start firing. The last man left was the general. 'Jackson was it? I think we all know where this is going.' "Who are you people." everyone besides me look at eachother and say. "We are the family of the clockworker. The person that keeps your world and many others alive." 'Couldn't said it better myself.' I walk over to him. My fangs come out. "What... The.. Fuck." I bite his neck and drink every last drop of his shit ass blood. 'Eww. He was B+. But with a nice after taste.' I look down at kurmani. 'Sam Go get the big boy. Lola go clean up the rest of the soldiers in D6. I don't want to destroy this place, But if it comes down to it i will.' "Yes sir" 'Chaos. I need you to do dad a favor. I need you to go into you angloid form and destroy the clockwork device in that room over there.' "ok daddy" I love that girl. I love them all.

Chapter 8 How Did It Come To This

Kurmani was badly injured. Cut , bruised , burnt. And worse of all. Her eye was sewn shut. Kurumani was a girl i saved from another world. She was known as a spirit there. And she was very dangerous. And still is. But her heart was crushed. I found her and showed her what i can do. She loved it. I told her that i loved her. She didn't believe me until i showed her. I pulled out a ring that she saw at a store and she loved it. But i told her that i can make it where you don't have to kill to live anymore. She kissed me there. I didn't know what to think. She said that she knew that i loved her and she also knew that i was there to help her. We got married 3 weeks later and we have been ever since. I pick her, Very light. 'Bastards didn't try to help her. Don't worry Kurumani, we will make it out of here.' Sam backs in the bigboy and stops half way in the tunnel. I walk over to the sleeper car and open the door to the main room. I place her down on the bed . "Either she dies here or never dies." lola. She must have taken them out. I grab a pair of scissor and cut off her torn dress to find she was more beat up then expected. " Daddy is moma ok?" Damn its chaos. her eyes were wide and holo.' I need you to not be in her sweety. Daddy has to help mommy. Lola stand guard outside. Chaos go to your room sweety.' "Yes sir" "but daddy i wanna see mommy. i wanna help" Tears start rolling down my face my eyes change from red and orange to black. 'If you don't leave. She will die chaos. Not because of you being here but because of lost of blood. I need to give her blood. I would prefer you not to watch.' Chaos backs out of the room slowly. "You're going to give her your blood aren't you." I look over with sorrow on my face. Chaos runs off. 'Lola new order. I need you to comfort chaos. This will take some time.' 'Sam get us out of here.' "Where to?" 'Anywhere.'

Chapter 9 Ship Girl

People underestimate the amount of power my blood has. It comes with very bad side effects tho. I walk over to the right side of the bed. I grab a scalpel and carefully cut the strings from her eyes. I turn her head to reveal a white but bruised neck. 'Kurumani. I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you. I will never be able to repay you.' My fangs come back out. I bite her neck. I grab her hand to find a pulse. Nothing. I pump more blood into her. Suddenly i can hear her breath. Her pulse was back as well. 'Kurumani ? Is it you ?' Her eyelids open slowly. Her clockeye and her good eye was there. "Cameron... It's you." she tried to get up. but almost fell of the bed. 'No no no no no Big ole Bag Of Nope. You're staying right there until my blood fixes you.' She laid back down and closed her eyes. The car jolts forward. I walk out of the room to find lola and a Blond haired girl haired girl have guns drawn. 'Lola? who is this?' "you tell me cam. She says she knows you." The girl holsters her weapon. She turns and looks at me. What looks like disgust on her face turns happy. 'No... way... your suppose to be dead.. HOW ARE YOU HERE IOWA ?' Iowa. A ship girl who i designed and built from grade A American steel. She was suppose to be dead from an explosion that happened in her 3 torrent. She sunk to the bottom of the sea and her body was never found but her number 1 and number 4 turrets were. I smelted down the number 4 turret and made the sword that sam is bound to. She walks towards me and falls into my arms. She was hurt badly. Somehow she survived a explosion from her turrets malfunctioning. I pick her up. But suddenly i got light headed and dropped to the floor. Last thing i hear is iowa crying.

Hello everybody.

My name is cameron but i like to go by Stalin Thank you for reading my story so far. Yea i know it's not the best thing but i can come up with. The story have a little bit of everything in it from real life people to ones from animes and mangas.

See you in the next part of the story.

Stalin


End file.
